Games
by It Was Lupus Once
Summary: Started out as One-shot where Cuddy starts a game of Truth or Dare in her office. Chapter 4 Now Up. possibly last chapter. RATING CHANGE TO M for smut.
1. Truth or Dare

AN: slightly spoilery nothing too serious. takes place season 6.  
Summary: Cuddy starts a game of truth or dare in her office with House.

* * *

  
Cuddy was sitting at her desk mulling through the endless piles of paperwork as House sat across the desk annoying Cuddy by doing little things every now and then, tapping his cane on the floor to a rhythm in his head, staring at her with a playful malice in his eyes, and most recently clicking his tongue to the roof of his mouth. She had had enough, she looked up and challengingly said, "Truth or dare?"

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Why, Cuddles... what made you wanna play a game? Feeling feisty? Are you hoping th-"

"Which is it?"

"Dare."

"Coward."

"What do you mean coward?"

"The real risk for you would be truth. But as you say, "everybody lies." you probably wouldn't even tell the truth."

"I am _many_ things Cuddy, a cheater, however, I am not."

"Remind me again why you were kicked out of Hopkins?"

"I cheat on tests not people."

"How many times have you cheated at games, cheated Wilson out of money, girlfriends, I could go on..."

"Okay, so I lied."

"Exactly. You're afraid to tell the truth. I repeat, coward."

"Can we just get on with this? I'm waiting anxiously to accept your dare of 'finish all your clinic duty'."

She smirked. "You're license isn't reinstated yet, I couldn't if I wanted to. I want something else. I dare you to give me your balls."

"Excuse me?"

"Give. Me. Your. Balls."

"Cuddy, you've practically had my balls in a vice since you started emplo…"

She cut him off, "the red and gray one, and the rubber band ball, and any other ones you have in your office. I want them."

"I need those, they save lives."

"I've heard it all before House, I want them in my office by the end of the hour."

"That's really all you want out of your dare?"

"That's really all I want."

"Fine, done. My turn. Truth or dare?"

"Rules first."

"What? No rules. You didn't let me set any rules?"

"You didn't ask."

"I wouldn't have followed them, you know me and rules. We don't _mesh_ well."

"Go figure." she rolled her eyes.

"No rules Cuddy."

"Nothing inappropriate for the hospital -at the very least."

"Have I ever jeopardized you or your hospital before?

She rolled her eyes _again_.

"Keep doing that and your face will get stuck. Truth or dare Cuddy."

"Dare."

"You, my dear, are no coward. Now give me your panties."

Cuddy flashed him a knowing smile, turned her chair, and opened her bottom drawer of her desk. Without looking up at House she unceremoniously pulled a shopping bag from the drawer, placed it on her desk and pulled out a pair of plain and altogether unappealing pair of panties, price tag still on them.

"Well would you look at that... here you go." she threw the new, unused panties towards House. "You are so predictable House."

"How long have you been planning this?" he asked suspiciously.

"Truth or dare House?"

"I'm no coward Lisa Cuddy. Truth"

"How long have you had the hots for me?"

"Well aren't you conceited?"

"Answer the question."

"How long have I known you?"

"More or less 20 years."

"Then more or less 20 years."

"Honestly House?" Cuddy tried not to blush.

"Honestly Cuddy, you have a great rack. My turn. Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Are you just trying to follow the same pattern I'm taking?"

"I said truth House, ask away"

"When was the last time you had a sexual fantasy including me?"

"Well aren't _you_ conceited?"

"Again, with the copying me?"

"Is all you think about sex?"

"Please Cuddy don't give me that, I can see it in your eyes, and based on the fact that you started this little _game_ I'm gonna guess within the last 24 hours."

"Try the last half hour," she said bluntly, quickly turning the tables on House. She liked knowing she could throw him for a loop with hardly trying.

He went slack jaw just long enough for Cuddy to notice before replacing that with a wolf's toothy grin displayed on his face showing that not only had his ego grown in size but probably other parts of him too.

"Truth or dare House?"

"Dare."

"Write me a song House. It doesn't have to be pretty or even nice, anything..." she said with an air of lightness but was cut short after she had processed what House said almost too quietly for her to notice he had said anything at all.

"I already have," he mumbled while she had been still talking.

He had conceived many ballads while thinking of her, the one he wrote on the night of Rachel's simchat bat, the ones he just played for her with no reason even though she would never hear them, and the ones he composed for her out of loneliness and longing.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. You want a song?"

"I want a song," she said innocently.

He pulled his harmonica from his coat pocket

"Do you always carry that around with you?"

"Do you always ask your employees to write songs for you?"

She looked on at him waiting.  
He picked up his harmonica and gave her a quick glance and began to play. It flowed out of him like it had been written out years before but it was spontaneous she could tell, she wasn't certain how, but she could tell.

He began to sing the words the to this song for her, eyes closed enthralled In the music.

"_She swore out the lights when she said that she was only in it for the rain  
She made of her bed a naive nativity  
Just in case it became - just in case  
Here's the 1st of many songs you wanted me to write  
Just for you I hope to god you like it  
It's as pretty as it is cruel  
It's as pretty as it is cruel  
She swore out the lights when she dammed herself to sleep  
Her thirteenth finger my whiskey drink  
And she wept at the scene as the ambulance drove off  
Come circumference, come circumstance  
Here's the 1st of many songs you wanted me to write  
Just for you I hope to god you like it and it may seem pretty cruel but mercy is not my name  
and our kids I hope to god you counted them  
you're as pretty as you are cruel  
you're as pretty as you are cruel  
you're as pretty as you are cruel  
She swore out the lights when she said that she was only in it for the rain"_

He stopped, too afraid to lift his head up, looked at her with tilted jaw down seeking her approval.

"Wow. That was uh-" she cleared her throat, emotion had clearly taken her over. "That was, wow House."

"Truth or dare," a paradoxical hard and soft bitterness spewing from his mouth.

"Uhm, truth."

"Why Lucas?"

"I'm not seeing him anymore, what does it matter?" she tried to dismiss it, looking anywhere on her desk so as to not meet his gaze.

There was a constant battle of power between these people and in moments of raw sincerity like this eye contact was both of their weakness. Each knew the other had the power to see right through one another. It was their Achilles heals and left them vulnerable for attack.

"When did you stop seeing him?"

"Which is your question House? You only get one."

"Why Lucas?"

"I don't know House, he was there. He was nice, he was stable, he could be a good father figure for Rachel. He was everything I should want."

"But you don't."

"I..."

"You don't want those things."

"I need those things... truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How much do you still blame me for your leg?" she asked seriously.

He dragged his palms over his face and massaged it lightly before he spoke. "Right after it happened I blamed you and Stacy equally, for everything. Even things that weren't related to the leg. Then she left, she couldn't take the blame anymore and I pushed her out of my life. And that's when I blamed you for it all. The leg, Stacy leaving, everything. I needed a scapegoat. You hired me and I still resented you. You've saved my life more than once and now… it's not so bad. On pain days where it's a 3 or 4, I don't blame you at all. On days where's 9 or 10. I blame everyone, not just you."

"Oh."

"Truth or dare?"

"Uh, dare." she said with some trepidation.

"Make me dinner tonight."

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"_Noooooo_... I said make me dinner. I didn't say have dinner with me."

"My place or Wilson's?"

"Yours. Wouldn't want to make you spend more money paying for a sitter for your devil spawn."

"Time?"

"Seven sound good?"

"Sounds fine. Truth or dare House?"

"Dare."

"Bring an extra set of clothes tonight."

* * *

AN: I would love reviews. Let me know if it's any good or a piece of crap. Love and flames are both welcomed.  
and the song, is by Rocky Votolato called, She Was Only In It For The Rain. I couldn't write music or poetry if I tried. the dare came before i chose the song. :)


	2. You're on Time edited slightly

AN: Sorry if there's errors or anything I wrote this extremely hastily before work and i just wanted to get something up. Unbeta'd so mistakes are my own. Hope you enjoy. Thanks for all the great feedback. I started this story during human development class yesterday and thought of it as a oneshot but it's turned into more, I think this might be a 3 part story or something. it's not done here, that's for sure. Also, I don't write smut cause I wouldn't know how, but if someone wants to do that for me PM or something. Anyway here's the next part.

* * *

"You're on time?" She asked after opening the door and letting him in.

"Along with all the new life skills, they even give you a watch when you leave the loony bin. It's a nice parting gift don't you think?" he said sarcastically. "So what's for dinner? And how much am I going to wish that you didn't cook this?"

"You could have cooked if you wanted to House. _You're_ the one who was on a cooking binge not so long ago."

"Ah, but that would be cheating our little game. It would also require work."

"You can set your stuff down where ever."

"Thanks."

Suddenly, as if on cue, they heard fussing coming from a room down the hall.

"That's Rachel, I should get her. She was down for a quick nap while I was making dinner but she should sleep through the night; she was out and about all day with the nanny."

"Is there any reason she should need to sleep through the whole night?"

"If you play your cards right... there might be." Cuddy said as she was walking down the hall to get her daughter. House smirked to himself.

"I'm just gonna put her in her high chair. You can sit down, while I finish up dinner."

"Need some help in there?" he offered not out of politeness but the last thing he wanted was to be stuck in a room with her kid.

"Wouldn't want to make you do any work House" as she walked into the kitchen "lord knows you don't do much at the hospital," she murmured under her breath.

House stared at Rachel. Just under a year or so, he thought to himself. He didn't know when her birthday was exactly due to the birth mother's negligence and his own for that matter.

"So come and eat here often?" he said to the kid. She just stared on at House. "Thought so."

While Rachel sat in her highchair adjacent to him, House had begun tapping his fingers on the table in the dining room trying to keep him and his thoughts occupied. He began staring at the big blue eyes that stared back at him intently. They continued to stare at each other, no longer than 2 minutes before Rachel hiccupped and blinked. "I win." House stated. "You're gonna need to work on your game if you ever plan to beat me in a staring contest." House went back to avoiding Rachel. Kids really weren't his things. And he wasn't exactly sure how this whole thing was going to work with Cuddy now that she was a mom. But he figured he'd enjoy it while the getting was good, and he planned on getting some tonight.

A few minutes later Cuddy came into the dining room 2 plates in hand. Set one in front of House and the other in the seat across from him.

"Linguini." she stated. "Nothing fancy, but you didn't exactly give me a lot of notice and I wasn't sure what you wanted and..."

"It's fine Cuddy. Sit down."

"Oh. So..." She said awkwardly trying to break the ice.

"Yeah, so."

The awkwardness had set in. House didn't do small talk and he hadn't been on a date since he was forced into one by Cameron. Wooing Stacy back into his bed for one night hadn't exactly been about formalities. So there they were eating in silence. But he realized after some time it wasn't so bad. The awkwardness had started to dissolve and instead of being awkward it was a comfortable silence.

Cuddy was eating her food, and House had begun to stare at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, it's just, you don't look half bad when you're not in your do-me pumps and cleavage hugging tops. I mean, not as much eye candy, but not half bad."

Cuddy examined herself, jeans and v-neck t-shirt. "Thanks?" she hesitantly offered back to him. She knew that was House's way of complimenting her but she didn't want to make too big a deal of it, nonetheless her heart leapt a little.

"Wilson is seeing someone." He stated, quickly changing the subject.

"I know."

"What do you mean you know?"

"We have lunch on Thursdays. We talk about things. He didn't tell you?"

"No, but I guess he figured it would be more fun for me to find out on my own," he paused then leeringly said, "is that _all_ he told you about her? Wanna know more?"

They continued talking about Wilson, laughing occasionally at his expense and especially his new girlfriend's. Conversation flowed with relative ease with some moments of more comfortable silence.

After they finished eating Cuddy picked up their plates took them to the kitchen and came back into the dining room. "I think I should go put Rachel down," Cuddy announced. Rachel had sat relatively quietly in her high chair in the dining room while the adults ate. She had cooed and babbled every so often, but Cuddy had fed her before House arrived and she was a quiet and easy baby. "Make yourself at home."

"Yeah, okay."

House lifted himself from the table and moved over to the couch where the only TV in Cuddy's House was located. He turned on the TV and began to let his brain absorb the mind numbing images on the screen. Time had passed and Cuddy still hadn't returned from putting Rachel down. He returned his attention to the TV and 10 minutes later Cuddy returned to the room Rachel in tow.

"I'm sorry, she just won't go down," she apologized.

She knew every relationship with House was like balancing on a tightrope even the slightest push in one direction and there was no getting him back. She hoped that Rachel wouldn't be the difference between a push in one direction.

He just looked on at her appraisingly said nothing. She was worried that this would be how their night ended until he patted the seat next to him offering it to her. And for some unknown reason to her she was hesitant to do anything afraid it would disturb this delicate balance.

"Just sit down Cuddy, it's not that big of a deal."

"Are you sure?"

"Sit down."

She moved to sit next to him Rachel in her arms and ever so slightly she leaned her body into him. "What are we watching?"

"I think it's Dollhouse. Not all that sure. But there's a hot chick in it and there's not all that much to watch on a Friday night. I just switched it from the show where Jennifer Love Hewitt goes to sleep each night looking like Bridget Bordeaux. I think she does something else too, but her cleavage distracted me." He looked at her through the corner of his eyes and could tell she was in a playful mood. "It reminds me of how good you are at employing this tactic with donors," he added sarcastically.

"Thanks House. I do try."

They commented on the shows they were watching, at the ridiculousness of the plots and the unrealistically good-looking people that were supposed to pass as average. This continued for sometime until they got quiet and it was getting late and Cuddy had dozed off at some point. House watched her for a few minutes. The way her chest rose and fell with each breath, the soft pout of her lips, the soft lines on her face and the tiny girl still in her arms. He looked at Rachel, her eyelids were still open but they were getting heavy and he could tell she would finally be out any minute.

"This is all your fault kid." He said to the girl. "I had a hot night planned with her until you couldn't just go to sleep." And at the sound of House's voice Rachel was out like a light. "Yeah now you fall asleep." House rolled his eyes. He sat for an hour or so watching the TV while the girls slept until his leg started becoming a bit stiff. He stood up and paced the floor to loosen it up. Once again his attention was drawn to the two sleeping girls. He carefully extricated Rachel from her sleeping mother's arms and awkwardly walked with her down the hall towards the nursery.

"She's not half bad you know," he said looking down at the small child, "your pseudo mommy I mean. She can be bitch when she's working. Which is most of the time. I'm pretty sure you've realized that by now. But she's a put up with me and she's hot. And not just hot, she's... I don't know, she's something else." He put Rachel into her crib and grumbled to himself realizing this is not the night he had anticipated. Cuddy passing out was not part of the plan.

He returned to Cuddy on the couch and gingerly shook her awake. "Common Cuddy, lets get you in bed." He took her hand and lead a mostly sleeping Cuddy to her room. "God Woman, did you take a sleeping pill? A horse tranquilizer? There's no way you can be this heavy of a sleeper." He set a sleeping Cuddy on the bed and walked out of the room.

* * *

AN: I'll try to get the next part up tomorrow. please read and review that'd be great. flames and love are both welcomed. con-crit is especially welcomed!


	3. The Next Morning

AN: Here's the next installment. Hope you enjoy! Still haven't decided if I'm going to change this rating to an M yet. Again, unbeta'd any mistakes are my own. Please let me know what you think.

* * *

When Cuddy woke up it was to the sound of her alarm. 6:45 stared back at her in bold red type. She turned it off and slowly came to, remembering the events of last night. She looked down to see herself in her bed, under the covers, fully clothed -jeans and all. This was not how she had planned to wake up. She rolled over hoping at least House would be there next to her. Her bed was empty. He had gone back to Wilson's. Cuddy cursed herself mentally; she thought they'd been having such a nice night. By no means was it the most romantic night she had ever had but it was a night with House and that made it different. Besides he knew she liked sex and she liked him; last night should have ended differently. She figured she probably wouldn't get another chance with House, Rachel had probably proved she would be too much of an interruption and hindrance and it would only get worse as she gets older. She got out of bed and began her morning routine. She hopped in the shower, dressed, and headed to the nursery to get Rachel all the while trying to forget how bad she blew it. She came into Rachel's room to see her little girl awake staring at the mobile above her.

"Good morning baby girl." She said to her daughter. It was then she realized she didn't remember putting Rachel in her crib or putting herself to sleep for that matter. Things definitely didn't go the way she planned last night but maybe everything wasn't ruined between her and House either.

She finished getting Rachel ready for the day and was carrying her to the kitchen for breakfast when she noticed a sleeping House on her couch. She had no clue what this meant but figured she'd let him sleep and find out later. But she couldn't deny the smile that was beaming on her face at the sight of him.

It was nearly 1pm and House still wasn't awake. Cuddy decided she'd indulged him long enough and decided to intervene. She sat on the edge of a cushion near House's stomach where he wasn't occupying the space, placed her hand upon his shoulder and began to gently shake him. "House," she gingerly called. "House." She repeated.

He began to wake up.

"Well good morning, actually it's good afternoon." She said to the sleepy-eyed House.

"What time is it?" he asked and began to sit up on the end of the couch still facing her.

"Almost 1 in the afternoon. You sure can sleep." She stated teasingly not releasing the irony of the statement.

"Excuse me? I'm not the one who fell asleep and landed in a coma last night."

"Oh, right." She paused feeling guilty and unsure of herself and of what to say. "Thanks for putting Rachel and me in our beds." She said sincerely.

"Yeah."

"Is your leg okay?"

"I sleep on my couch, I sleep on Wilson's couch _where-I-live_, why should yours be any different? My leg's as fine as it will ever be."

"You didn't have to sleep there you know, you could have shared my bed. We could've, _you know_…"

"Last time I checked it was illegal to have sex with a sleeping, un-consenting partner."

"You could have woken me up."

"Cuddy, I couldn't have woken you up if I had a marching band come in to do the job for me."

"Yes, you could've." She said a bit sadly, "I'm a heavy sleeper but you could've woken me up."

"I should get going."

"Look… House… I'm sorry I fell asleep."

"It happens, every night it happens actually. I should get going," he repeated.

"Do you want breakfast? Lunch?"

"I think Wilson's expecting me to steal money for food for at least one of those meals."

"I'm offering you a free one."

"Where's the kid?"

"She's in her playpen in the other room."

"You should get her, I'll get my stuff and go."

"House, don't do this, don't pull back, not now."

"I'm not, it's just, look…" he tried.

"House we've been trying this for a long time I'm not waiting anymore. –I can't…" she said pleadingly.

"Cuddy… things have changed."

"Of course things have changed, things are always changing." She tried to rationalize to him.

"You have a kid now. I can't…"

"You can't what?"

"You're a mother Cuddy, what am I supposed to do? I can't be a father, I barely function as a person."

"Who asked you to be a father?"

"Don't pretend that's not what you want, a man for you and a father for her. That's why you were dating Lucas." His words were laced with spite.

"But I didn't want him. God House! Why are you doing this then? Pursuing me, playing games –whatever. Is this just about sex? You could've had it last night if that's all you really wanted." She said bitterly.

"It could never be just about sex… we work together." He tried to cover up his initial slip of the tongue.

"Which is getting in the way House, the hospital, Rachel, or your own insecurities? Or do we have the holy trinity working against us?"

"I can't be her father." He said coldly.

"First of all, like I said, no one's asking you to be and secondly, is it that you don't want to be or you don't think you can be?"

"Cuddy I never wanted kids, I'm not going to subject myself onto someone like that. But don't pretend that if we start something that that little girl isn't going to be asking questions about who I am and who her dad is and why the two aren't related. I don't want that kind of responsibility."

"You don't need to have it if you don't want it. I planned on raising Rachel by myself before you entered the picture, I can do it now that you're in it too. I'm not allowed to be with anyone because I have a daughter now? God, you're infuriating."

"What about her and what she'll want or expect from me?"

"House, how dense are you? She's hardly one. Right now all she expects from anyone is to be fed, sheltered, and loved. And when she gets older she's going to expect more, but that's for me to deal with. You don't have to do or be anything you don't want to."

"So I'm just going to be the guy who's doing her mom."

She cringed, "Hopefully you won't just be doing me, I know however messed up they are you are capable of relationships House, but yeah, you'll just be the guy who's _dating_ her mom."

"Fine."

"Fine."

They finally shut each other up. Moments passed in this newly established understanding they had reached. They were still sitting on the couch when House's stomach rumbling broke the silence.

"Can I still have food?" House asked innocently.

"Make it yourself."

Cuddy stood up and House followed suit. Standing quite close to each other they linked eyes. House snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her to him never breaking eye contact. Her palms crashed upon his chest as his eyes looked into hers a bit more challengingly. A smile crept on her face as they closed the distance between their mouths. A small sweet kiss turned into a more sensual one as his tongue ghosted over her lower lip pleading for entrance. She obliged and they stood in her living room making out like teenagers, Cuddy's hands pulled tightly around House's neck and his hands tangled in her hair. She let out a deep, gutteral moan and began slowing down their kissing until she was just pecking him on the lips and looking into his eyes.

"So what now?" she asked.

"We can move this to your bedroom."

"It's early in the afternoon."

"You've never heard of some afternoon delight?" he asked her and began to sing "Gonna find my baby, gonna hold her tight gonna grab some afternoon delight. My motto's always been; when it's right, it's right." as he sang to her he began trailing kisses down her neck in between lines. "Why wait until the middle of a cold dark night. When everything's a little clearer in the light of day."

She pulled away laughing. "House, trust me I want to. God, I want to," she half moaned to him.

Which got his attention in more than one way, as if he needed more encouraging.

"But I don't want to start something and not be able to finish; I had planned to go to the hospital, get some things done... plus... Rachel and I also have a 'new mom's play date' that's once a month," she said and waited for his response. He didn't seem too upset and she didn't want the day to end here, "House, have dinner with me tonight, I'll make it when she and I get back and we can try last night again."

"No," he said very seriously.

"House, it's a once a month event. I can't just cancel now." She said with a bit of anger in her voice.

"No, I'm making dinner."

"Really?" she said astonished.

"Really, you're _real-ly_ mediocre at cooking."

"You said it was good last night."

"One, it's a formality; two, you said I had to play my cards right if I wanted to sleep with you. I don't think insulting your cooking abilities would accomplish that. Now that I know you'll do me regardless, well..."

"You're an ass."

"Well, you _have_ a hot ass." He leaned down and kissed her gently, "that's me by the way," he said and kissed her again.  
and again. and again. They continued kissing until she absolutely had to leave with Rachel. He stayed back took a shower and started to get things prepared for dinner.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading! Next Chapter should be up tomorrow, it's probably the last, but i'm not sure yet, I don't have this planned out, i'm kinda going with the flow. **Please review and tell me what you think good, bad, or indifferent. **You could tell me this was the worst thing you've ever read and i'd just be happy you reviewed. Con-crit is especially welcomed. also welcomed: hugs and free puppies.


	4. The Next Attempt

AN: Sooooooooooo, this is my first attempt at smut. Go easy on me, let me know if it sucks. please. I'm pretty sure there's one more chapter left in this story. yeah, yeah, yeah, i keep saying that, but this time i mean it. But it could very well end here, let me know if you want me to continue it, otherwise i'll end it here. (and that's not an ultimatum just a more factual type thing.) anyways, as always, unbeta'd, mistakes are my own, etc. etc. enjoy.

* * *

When Cuddy arrived home it was nearly 6 in the evening. Her day out with Rachel had been exactly what she needed. She had quality time with her daughter, met up with mother's going through the same things she was (even though some did have the holier than thou act on, because they weren't working mom's), and had some time away from the stress of her job. She entered her home and was bombarded with array of aromas. They were soft, rich, warm scents that invaded her and made her tipsy with want. House knew what he was doing, she thought to herself. She carried Rachel into the kitchen with her to check on House and the meal.  
"What are you making?" she asked.

"You'll find out eventually."

"Fine, have it your way."

"I usually do."

She scoffed at him then asked, "Can I help?"

"Not with the poop machine in your arms."

"I can put her down you know."

"Taste this," he said dismissing her request to help him and instead he stuffed a warm piece of chopped roasted potato in her mouth.

She was caught off guard and her faced reflected her discomfort brought on by his uncouth demeanor but it melded into one of extreme pleasure as her tongue swirled the flavor in her palate.

"Oh my God," she moaned. "What is this?"

"The reason I'm not letting you help. Go play with your kid, I'll let you know when I'm done." He flashed her a smile. "If you really wanna do something you can get plates set up or something."

"Fine," she smiled back at him. "I'll be in the other room with Rachel."

House continued cooking, whizzing around her kitchen as if it were a second home. He felt odd when he thought of how comfortable he was in her home but didn't want to think too much of it. He finished up the 3 dishes he was preparing just for her and called her into the dining room.

"Is it ready?"

"No, I just like telling you it is and calling you in here for fun," his voice oozing sarcasm.

"Do you care where I sit?" she said as she deposited Rachel in her highchair much as she did the night before.

"Nope."

"So what are we having?" she asked.

He was still moving back and forth between the rooms when she asked him. He paused his action setting a plate in front of her, only to return to the kitchen to grab his plate and their drinks. He sat down in the seat across from her.

"Has Rachel eaten?" he asked void of emotion.

"What?" she asked astonished. He had called her by her name. Not only that but he asked if her needs were being met. Maybe House didn't want to be her father, but Cuddy almost thought she could see House beginning to care for Rachel, though he'd never admit it in a thousand years, and she wouldn't tell him this either.

"Has the kid eaten?"

"Uh, not really, she had some snacks earlier…"

"There are some cut bananas in the kitchen and other stuff. You can get it if you want."

"Thanks." Cuddy got up from her seat and grabbed the little plate that was sitting next to her stove with an array of food meant for a toddler on it. Cuddy's heart melted at the sight. Cuddy came back to the dining room and put the plate in front of Rachel.

"So how many more times do I have to ask you before you tell me what we're having?"

"Chopped roasted rosemary red potatoes, grilled asparagus, and pita bread stuffed with roasted vegetables and hummus. Dig in."

She took a bit of the potatoes she had tried earlier and nearly died and went to Heaven. She'd had potatoes similar to these before, but 'How did he make the flavors so rich?' she thought to herself. Everything she tried was amazing. It was light, but so warm and decedent. The way the veggies were grilled evoked a warm sensuality that contrasted the lightness of the hummus and pita perfectly.

"This is amazing."

"I know."

"Thank you for doing this House."

"I'm a better cook than you are, it only made sense." He said playfully trying to deflect the sincerity in her compliment to him.

"So, we're dating now." He said, he couldn't tell if it came out as a question or a statement.

"Does that freak you out?"

"No more than venereal diseases."

"What does that mean?"

"So no hookers?"

"You're not serious."

"No. Any other rules?"

"House I'm not trying to limit you or restrict your life. I'm just trying to have something with you."

He nodded his understanding and continued eating. The finished up their meal and talked a bit more. Nothing personal or serious but enjoyable. House turned his attention away from Cuddy only to notice Rachel in her high chair.

"She's out." He said bluntly.

"What?"

"The kid, she's asleep." Both of their attentions turned to a sleeping Rachel in her highchair. She had fallen asleep at some point during the meal and was out like a light.

"Probably food induced. You gave her a lot options, which apparently she liked cause her plate is empty."

"Yeah, well."

"I'll put her in her crib."

"I'll bring out the dessert."

"Dessert?"

"That's what I said isn't it?" he said in a 'duh' tone.

Cuddy changed Rachel's diaper, clothes, kissed her forehead, and laid her in her crib. She looked down at her sleeping child and said goodnight. Before she left the room, she kissed her daughter's forehead once more, and quietly said, "thank you." Rachel was asleep and Cuddy was wide-awake, this night might turn out the way she had intended last night to after all.

When Cuddy returned to the dining room House was gone. She checked the kitchen and found no sign of him. When she moved to the living room he was there, sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table with the dessert resting on top of it. She moved to sit next to him on the floor.

"This is dessert?" She turned to face him.

"Yup. Pizookie."

"Pizookie?" Cuddy asked.

"You've never had one?"

"No. But there's no way we can finish this, it's huge."

"A giant freshly baked warm chocolate-chip cookie the size of a pizza with cold vanilla ice cream on top. Somehow, I don't think we'll have a problem finishing, at the very least, I won't."

"Where are our plates?"

"You don't eat a pizookie with plates you just dig in."

"Oh."

"Here." House picked up his fork dove it into the cookie, picked up some ice cream with it, and made a path for Cuddy's lips. Cuddy parted her lips and House moved the dessert into her waiting mouth. She groaned with pleasure upon tasting the heavenly concoction.

"Want some more?" he asked.

"mmhmm" she said with cookie still in her mouth.

He made the same motions as before grabbing cookie and ice cream and fed her another bite. She could die right there.

When she finished her second bite she noticed House watching her so intently he hadn't eaten any himself. "Do you want some she asked?"

He nodded his head. She followed House's pattern, cookie and ice cream, and fed him a bite. They continued feeding each other this way until they were both about to explode and the ice cream had all but melted entirely on top of the cookie.

"One last bite." He said to her. She picked up the fork and got him another piece with the ice cream nearly dripping off the fork. She fed him the last bite but on it's way in, what was left of the ice cream dribbled off the fork and into his stubble. Before House could even try to get it off himself Cuddy had her hands on his shoulders and her warm, slick tongue was slowly licking up the remnants of the ice cream. Her eyes met his and he stared at her contentedly.

"Did I get it all?" she asked playfully.

"No you missed a spot. Here." He pointed to his lips.

"For being so cynical, you're ridiculously cheesy." She said quickly before licking his lips clean. He pulled her legs to straddle his lap and things were quickly heating up between them. His hand moved into her hair grasping the soft strands in his fingers as her hands were resting on his face, her thumbs on his cheeks with her fingers on his neck pulling him closer to her.

"House." She moaned wantonly as his lips roamed over the expanse of her neck. His lips were moving over the exposed area on her neck leaving her skin burning with desire. His kisses were searing her clavicle, working their way back up her neck to reach behind her ear. He kissed her hard on the mouth. She received his tongue as hers jutted out into his. He later moved his lips to the tops of her breasts as she began to nibble on his ear. She moaned loudly when he was situated squarely between her chest, licking the expanse of the valley between. "Cuddy, I need you."

He said with lust oozing out of every word. She pulled his face up and kissed him softly and sensually, taking her time in enjoying having him there with her. She disentangled herself from his lap and pulled him by the hand down the hall towards her room.

When they crossed the threshold of her room they resumed their exploration of each other, this time a bit slower, making sure to savor every moment. Cuddy pulled at the bottom of her shirt lifting it over her head as House did the same. He moved to pull them together chest to chest. He put his right hand on her left check and leant down to giver her a soft kiss and he pulled back looking into her eyes, as both his hands found the space where her neck met her shoulders. His hands glided over her shoulders down her back to unclasp her bra. They made their path back to her shoulders and softly pushed the straps down, never breaking eye contact. He moved his hands on her hips and she placed her hands upon his chest feeling the sparse hairs between her fingers. She moved her hands down his chest and made quick work of his pants and briefs. He stepped out of them and did the same to her. They never once broke eye contact while undressing each other. House looked down at Cuddy and brought her face to his for a searing kiss. He held her tightly. And they held each other closely for some time not kissing, or speaking, or even moving, just holding each other in a position more intimate than most lovers will know in a lifetime of passion. He moved them to the bed and laid Cuddy down upon her sheets. He loomed above her and kissed her passionately. He moved his mouth from her soft warm lips and used it to re-acquaint himself with the woman who'd stuck by him for the last 20 years. His mouth found a nipple and he kissed it lovingly, paying it all the attention it deserved, until he moved it to the other one. Tongue laving over the bud between his lips. She moaned appreciatively as the hands she had tangled in his hair encouraged his actions. He moved his ministrations lower and found the soft tuft of hair between her legs. He wanted to thank her for everything that's happened between them over the years, _show_ her how much he appreciated everything she's done for him, and express his desire for her. He dove down between the curls as his tongue lapped at her folds. He took the bundle of nerves at the apex of her heat and suckled it gently. And her breathing became more and more labored. How he knew her body so well and what she wanted without ever having to be asked she might never know, but she knew she never wanted it to stop. He paid loving attention to the space between her legs, kissing and licking and humming his affection for her there. He moved his way back up her stomach, between her breasts, and found her mouth and kissed her softly.

"I need you House. I need you." She sighed into his ear.

"Condoms?" he asked in between the kisses he was laying on her neck.

"Pill." She answered breathily as she tried to muster some semblance of a coherent thought.

And that was all he needed. He slowly guided himself into her little by little, and she was already close to coming undone. When he was all the way in he looked down into her eyes to see the adoration she had always held for him pouring out. She stroked her hands down the sides of his face and started moving her hips letting him know she was ready. He began moving in and out of her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Their breathing labored and their kisses frantic. She began to nibble on his ear as his breath tickled her neck and pushed her closer to the edge. They moved in one another for an inordinate amount of time making sure to savor every last feeling and pleasure they could. And when she was ready to cascade down the cliff of ecstasy she waited for him so they could take the plunge together. She would always wait for him. And when they did nose-dive off, it was more passionate and stronger than either had anticipated; each one screaming and panting and gasping their appreciation and rapture for the other.

Both spent and tired, they fell asleep together, Cuddy curled on his side and House with his arm under her hugging her closer to him. Neither one knew what was in store for them come tomorrow but if every night ended like this one they'd be okay with not knowing.

* * *

AN: So, that last line there was pure cheese, but whatever. Again, I'll end it here, unless you guys what that last chapter i'm thinking up. I hope you enjoyed and let me know your opinion on the smut. like i said it was my first time (no pun intended) and would really appreciate some Con-Crit. Reviews would be lovely. As always, thanks for reading!

Also, also: someone suggested that House call a babysitter for Rachel so they could enjoy their night, but I wanted to try a story where that wasn't needed, where it was possible to have some sort of relationship without the aid of others. Cause what should happen the next time they want to get together but some sort of sitter wasn't available. if house had called a sitter it would set up the pretense that Rachel had to be removed from the situation for them to be able to be together. Hopefully i accomplished that.


End file.
